infamousfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:TheLunarEclipse
Greetings! Welcome to the inFAMOUS wiki! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Idisagree (Talk) 21:56, June 10, 2011 Merge Hi there! I'm glad hear we have an experienced Wikian here. Hope you will enjoy your time. Anyway,yeah, its a pain merging pages, so me and Rome (also an experienced editor and also staff member of AC Wiki) are revamping it. Anyway, I will consider what you said. I'm currently not avaible until on sunday night (Timezone +01). I may be avaible arround 18:00 (or 6 pm) but we'll see. Right now I don't have time to decide, but I'll see. We try to make it perfect, so I'd like to see some edits of yours first. Anyway, tommorow (sunday) I will be avaible. [[User:Alareiks|'Alareiks']] Admin 16:03, June 11, 2011 (UTC) I and AssassinRome have talked, and have decided that we want to finish what we've began to do, but that when we're done with that you can do some work on it. What we need to finish is mostly storyline stuff, and the basic construction. But when we've done that, I'll contact you and then you're free to rephrase what's necessary, fix spelling mistakes and add necessary images. Not sure if that's what you meant by helping out, but as we've already began our work on it and we've already reserved parts of the article, its easier for us to finish that before we let anyone edit. Mostly to prevent edit-conflicts or having two or more people editing the same page at the same time. Anyway, I or AssassinRome will contact you when you're free to edit. In the meantime, feel free to look what we've done so far (just don't touch anything, yet) here: User:Alareiks/sandbox/John. We'll contact you when necessary, and we look forward to your help. [[User:Alareiks|'Alareiks']] Admin 15:42, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Editors want to fix the broken John page, so we have to accelerate things. You are free to edit the merged version now, but you've got to hurry, because the article will be published on thursday. I will close the function to edit the page for any non-system operator on thursday, 00:00, timezone 0 (to be fair). If not then, it will be on thursday morning instead. This means you've got today and tommorow to edit. Dear wishes, Alareiks 100% 12:37, June 14, 2011 (UTC)